The Moment of Loving You
by ne1004
Summary: There were steps, the very first impression, the dislikeness, the closeness, and the love and the end of their story. A summary of a HaeHyuk fiction. Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s). I've warned ya!


Aku berkaca di depan cermin. Ya, aku memang tampan dan kuakui itu sejak dulu, apalagi dengan menggunakan baju ini. Dan aku masih tidak percaya, bahwa hari ini akan tiba.

"Ready, Donghae?"

Bahkan aku sampai tidak sadar, aku melamun di depan kaca, dan suara Siwon lah yang menyadarkanku sekarang. Hah, great. Just great, Donghae. Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Siwon dan mengangguk sekali. Baiklah, here we go. Aku siap bertemu lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Moment of Loving You**

**A HaeHyuk Fan Fiction**

**Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, probability of miss typo(s)**

**A/n: This will be my very first chaptered fic in Bahasa, a short one to be exact. It's all about flashback and a very little present time. And yeah, I'm sneaking out of my damn tight schedule to write this one because, well, I miss writing so…**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku akan mulai menceritakan tentang kehidupan masa laluku. Semua bermula pada tahun 2000. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari Goyang-gi. Dia pindah ke Mokpo semata hanya karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Dan ya, dia sangat pendiam, cerdas, dan, well, kind of nerd. Dan aku 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengannya, seorang anak badung yang tidak peduli belajar tapi aku tidak membully orang. Silly no. Itu bukan tipeku sama sekali. Aku hanya 'sedikit' mengganggu mereka yang terlihat aneh, ehm, dimataku. Dan semua guru tidak suka aku melakukan itu, tentu saja, tapi mereka tidak pernah benar-benar melakukan sesuatu tentang itu. Masa SMP adalah masa pertamaku menjadi sebadung itu. Dan tahun itu, aku sudah menduduki kelas dua SMP.

Bercerita tentang dia lagi, sebenarnya aku tidak bertemu dengannya di sekolah. Aku sedang berkeliling sendirian saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di malam itu. Aku berniat mengambil sekaleng soda saat tanpa sengaja aku memegang tangannya. Dia sedikit terkejut dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya—yang tertunduk—untuk melihatku. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengibaskan tanganku yang memegangnya. Aku malah balik terkejut atas sikapnya itu. Aku heran kenapa seorang pria bereaksi sampai seperti itu hanya karena orang lain menyentuhnya. Tanpa bicara, dia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu hanya untuk kemudian berhenti dan kembali lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak melihatku yang sedang berekspresi aneh karena tingkahnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil apapun yang bisa dia ambil dari display machine itu dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Tanpa suara.

Aku tertawa sendiri dalam hati, 'What the hell is wrong with that man?' adalah impresi pertamaku terhadap laki-laki itu. Tapi aku bur-buru menghilangkan pikiran tentangnya setelah itu, berpikir bahwa sama sekali tidak ada gunanya untuk dipikirkan. Hanya saja, yang tidak aku tahu adalah, bahwa esok harinya, kami bertemu lagi.

Kelas baru saja mulai dan aku masih tertawa-tawa tidak jelas dengan teman-temanku. Itulah bagaimana kami selalu mengganggu orang-orang—pintar yang menurutku—aneh, ganggu mereka agar tidak konsen belajar. Guru belum datang jadi kami mempunyai cukup waktu untuk sekali lagi menjadi 'anak nakal'.

Ditengah-tengah 'kesenangan' kami, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan wajah seram dari guru—slash—wali kelasku. Dia menunjukkan jari tuanya kearahku.

"Kau dan temanmu, Donghae. Bisakah kalian diam? Suara kalian bahkan terdengar sampai koridor, kalian tidak tahu itu?"

Pada kenyataanku, kami sangat tahu. Dan aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku pada pernyataan itu. Aku tidak peduli, Madame. Iapun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat gesture acuhku, tapi tak berama lama ia mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Now, class, before we start the lesson for today I would like to introduce you our new friend. You, come on in!" dia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih(of course, she's freaking English teacher!)

Perempuan tua itu melihat kearah pintu dan kemudian, datanglah dia. Laki-laki yang sama di supermarket malam sebelumnya. Dia memasuki kelas dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Auranya dingin, maksudku, dia terlihat menjaga jarak dan well, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentangnya hari ini, dan hari sebelumnya.

"Come on. Greet your friends." Perintah sang guru. Cih, guru yang sangat strict. Bahkan perkenalan pun harus memakai bahasa Inggris?

Tapi, sepertinya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak keberatan, terbukti dengan anggukan mantapnya pada perintah tersebut. Saat pertama kali aku mendengar suaranya, ia berbicara sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hi, everyone, my name is Hyukjae_._ I'm from Goyang-gi. Please, take care of me." Aksennya terdengar lumayan meskipun tidak sebaik guru bahasa inggris kami, tentu saja.

Dan ya, hanya itu. Perkenalan sederhana dan sangat pendek darinya—Hyukjae. Kelas menjadi heboh karenanya. Hmm, bicara jujur, dia memang lebih baik dari segi penampilan dibandingkan dengan seluruh anak-anak di kelas. Terlihat sempurna. Mungkin karena ia datang dari kota yang lebih maju dibandingkan Mokpo, entahlah.

"Is there any question to your new friend, class?"

Dan aku menaikkan tangan. Guruku mendesah melihatnya. Dan dia—si Hyukjae itu—sangat terkejut saat melihatku dan aku menyeringai sekilas kepadanya. Well, sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami tapi dia membuatnya justru terlihat seperti ada sesuatu diantara kami.

"In my mother tongue, Ma'am?"

"Whatever you like." Guru itu memutar matanya malas.

"Hm, jadi Hyukjae-ssi. Orang semacam apa kau ini? Tipe penyerang atau tipe malu-malu, huh?" temanku tahu itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk turut menggoda sang pindahan.

"Kau cantik. Dimana salon yang biasa kau datangi, huh?"

"Apa semua anak laki-laki dari Goyang-gi secantik kau? Aku tidak masalah jadi gay, kalau begitu."

"Ya! Stop all that nonsense. Donghae, pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Aku tahu dengan baik bahwa guru ini sangat kesal dengan semua tingkah lakuku, yang tidak kuketahui adalah, kenapa dia selalu menyalahkan aku.

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya hal normal. Pertanyaan lainnya jauh lebih aneh." Aku membela diri. Aku mengatakan hal itu sambil melihat Hyukjae yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa kepercayaan dirinya tadi?

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang itu normal? Pertanyaanmu sangat absurd."

"Bukan hanya aku yang—"

"Kau dan temanmu sama saja. Selain itu, kaulah yang memulai semua ini. Sekarang, kalian bertiga. Keluar dari kelas dan temui saya nanti di kantor setelah jam pelajaran selesai."

"Tapi—"

"No buts. Go!" dia berteriak pada kami. Huh, aku tidak percaya ini. Aku mendapat detensi lagi di pagi hari hanya karena seorang laki-laki yang bahkan sepertinya tidak mau melihatku itu. Apa-apaan? Memangnya apa aku? Sampah? Semenjijikkan itukah sampai dia tidak sudi melihat? Tanpa kusadari, aku mengutuknya di pikiranku dan mulai membencinya.

Aku dan kawanku—Siwon dan Kyuhyun—pergi meninggalkan kelas. Well, dengan sedikit aksi banting pintu, tentu saja. Kami semua pergi ke atap sekolah. Kedua temanku terlihat tidak masalah dengan semua ini. Tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku begitu marah. Bukan masalah detensi, tapi justru karena murid pindahan itu. Kyuhyun menepuk pundakku.

"Kenapa, huh?"

"Dunno."

"Hey, kita teman kan? Katakan jika sesuatu menganggu pikiranmu, Donghae."

"Hyukjae itu, dia membuatku kesal." Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada mereka. Mereka terlihat kaget atas jawabanku.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu kesal padanya, karena seingatku kita yang menjahilinya, bukan dia. Dan, oh, damn man. Dia memang cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari para perempuan di kelas kita. Iyakan, Siwon?"

"Ya. Tapi itu tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa dia pria, Kyu."

"Don't care. I'm bi for him. Hahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa geli atas pernyataan konyolnya. Aku hanya menggeram kesal pada mereka.

Oh, please. Mereka tidak membuat semua ini lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mau tahu yang membuatku lebih kesal lagi? Adalah fakta bahwa beberapa hari setelah hari itu, aku tahu dia orang yang sangat pintar. Dia bahkan juara satu di sekolahnya dulu. Aku merasa tambah kesal tentu saja. Ternyata, dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak kusukai, sangat, garis bawahi itu. Dan kami –aku dan Hyukjae—pun tidak pernah berbicara sama sekali setelah itu. Well, sebenarnya kami bahkan memang tidak pernah saling bicara. Satu sisi mungkin pernah, dan tanpa jawaban darinya. Dan meskipun aku membenci—kesal lebih tepatnya—orang-orang seperti dia. Aku tidak mengganggunya. Sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun berlalu dengan cepat dan tidak special setelahnya. Sekarang kami kelas satu SMA. Ah, apa aku sudah bilang? Sekolah kami terdiri dari SD, SMP, dan SMA. Ya, dan tidak untungnya(?), aku selalu satu kelas dengan Hyukjae. Kami masih belum berbicara satu sama lain. Hm, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Satu-satunya kesamaan yang mereka miliki adalah bahwa mereka sama-sama memiliki perasaan khusus pada Hyukjae. Satu setengah tahun tanpa henti mereka mencoba mendekati Hyukjae. Man, aku rasa mereka gila. Begitu banyak perempuan, dan mereka memilih laki-laki.

Aku sudah bilang aku bi untuk Hyukjae—alasan Kyuhyun.

Aku tersentuh akan kecantikannya. Memang aku bisa apa?—alasan Siwon.

Bahkan meski Hyukjae tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun tanda ketertarikan, mereka tidak menyerah. Mereka terus saja melakukan hal-hal konyol untuk mendapatkan hati Hyukjae. Dan aku tidak peduli. To hell with it!

Tapi satu kapur dan gertakan dari guru kemudian, ternyata merubah segalanya.

.

.

.

Aku sedang tidur saat kapur itu dilemparkan dan mengenai kepalaku. Aku dibangunkan secara paksa, rupanya.

"What the hell?" teriakku.

"Jaga bicaramu, Donghae. Siapa yang menyuruhmy tidur di kelas?" Apa sekolah ini kekurangan guru? Dia adalah guru yang sama yang sangat suka menyalahkan dan memberikanku detensi.

"Aku ngantuk. Tidak bolehkan aku tidur?"

"Jika kau ingin tidur, pulanglah!"

"Baik. Aku pulang." Aku hampir saja mengambil tasku untuk pulang saat sekali lagi, guruku satu itu memukul kepalaku dengan tangan tuanya yang kecil.

"LEE DONGHAE!"

"Apa?" Aku benar-benar kesal pada guruku ini. Pertama, dia melempariku kapur, dan setelahnya dia memukulku dengan tangan kosong. Aku merasa aku sedang dibully oleh guruku sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi padamu." Guruku menggelengkan kepalanya lelah.

"Anda hanya perlu untuk tidak melihatku. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Guruku menghela napas pelan, "Bagaimana bisa? Kau adalah muridku. Tanggung jawabku. Aku harus memperhatikanmu, Donghae." Tsk…

"Aku tidak butuh, Seongsaeng-nim. Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli, Donghae."

Kelas hening untuk beberapa saat. Tidak satupun dari kami membuka suara. Sebelum akhirnya Kim-seongsaeng-nim memanggil satu nama itu.

"Lee Hyukjae." Dan aku melihatnya membeku. Dia pasti heran kenapa tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil. Dia tidak punya urusan apapun tentang in. Dan aku juga mengherankan hal itu. Kyuhyun dan Siwon terlihat terkejut dengan situasi kelas saat ini. Sementara, Hyukjae, menjadi seorang yang sopan, tentu saja menoleh dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Kemarilah!" dia menyuruh Hyukjae mendekat ke arah mejaku. Hyukjae melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Dan aku hanya menatap heran pada guruku.

"Kenapa anda menyuruhnya datang kemari?"

"Kau diam saja, Donghae!"

"Ya, seongsaeng-nim!"

"Diam!"

Hyukjae berada tepat di depanku setelah itu.

"Ya, seongsaeng-nim?" tanyanya pada guru kami.

"Kau, mulai sekarang, harus membantuku mengamati Donghae. Dia akan duduk di depanmu mulai sekarang untuk mempermudahmu mengawasinya. Pastikan dia tidak akan berulah lagi. Paham?" Huh, mengandalkan bintang kelas?

Hyukjae hanya memberikan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia mencoba membuka suara namun tidak ada sedikitpun suara keluar dari mulutnya. Dia terlihat sangat ragu namun pada akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari setelahnya, aku benar-benar duduk di depannya. God!

"Kemalangan apa yang menimpaku sampai aku harus duduk disini?"

Dia pasti mendengarkanku, maka dari itu ia membalas..

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu." Aku cukup terkejut, ini benar-benar pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun dia berbicara padaku. Aku membalikkan badan untuk melihatnya.

"Hei. Apa kau tidak lelah menjadi anak kebanggaan guru dan sebagainya itu? Belajar dan bla bla bla, kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku lelah dan bosan mendengarkanmu. Berhenti bicara, and be a good boy, will you?" dia bicara tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearahku. Bagaimana bisa dia bertingkah seolah-olah aku tidak ada? Fuck.

Aku berdiri dengan emosi dan memukul keras-keras meja milik Hyukjae. Dia kaget saat melihatku.

"A-apa yang?"

"Berhenti menjadi orang menyebalkan!"

"Lee Donghae, berhenti!" Selalu tepat waktu, guruku satu itu. Aku duduk kembali setelah melihat wajah muramnya. Dia sedang PMS atau apa? Well, someone didn't feel well, it seemed.

"Let's start the class. Bring out your book, open page one hundred forty." Katanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang sempurna. Aku sedang mengeluarkan bukuku saat aku mendengar Hyukjae menggerutu tidak je;as. Hm, seseorang lupa membawa buku sepertinya.

Untuk dapat menyaksikan Hyukjae dalam keadaan menyedihkan mungkin adalah hal yang paling kutunggu-tunggu saat itu. Dia pasti akan merasa sangat malu. 'Straight A student' sepertinya lupa membawa buku pelajaran yang sangat penting. Tidak dapat dipercaya!

Dan sepertinya guru kami sepertinya menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres.

"Those who didn't bring the book, please stand up!"

Semua terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Aku adalah orang yang berdiri. Hyukjae adalah orang yang membawa buku. Guru itupun memandangku.

"What do you think you're doing, Donghae? If you don't want to bring book, why bother coming to school? It's not a place to eat, it's a place to study, you stupid!" dia memarahiku dengan tetap menggunakan bahasa asing itu. Aku tahu dengan pasti Hyukjae terkejut bukan main dan sedang melihatku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sendiri saja masih heran kenapa aku melakukan itu.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"You, go to the field, run twenty times and then come back to class. Now!" Tanpa menoleh dan mengatakan apapun, aku menjalani hukuman itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang memakan ramyunku saat dia mendekatiku. Aku sedang sendiri saat itu karena Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang ada rapat internal club. Dia menyentuh pundakku dari belakang menggunakan buku.

"Apa?" sengakku padanya.

"Aku..aku.." dia tampak ragu.

"Kau apa?" tanyaku disela-sela makan.

"Buku ini milikmu." Dia mengembalikan buku yang ia gunakan untuk menyentuh pundakku tadi. Dan, ya, itu memang bukuku.

"Sudah? Bisa aku makan ramyunku sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk. Aku berniat melanjutkan aksi makanku lagi saat sekali lagi dia menyentuh pundakku. Dengan bullpen kali ini.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang…terima kasih."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya memerah. Oh, God, dia malu hanya karena bilang terima kasih?

"Ya, baiklah. Sekarang pergilah. Aku mau makan."

"Tunggu."

"Arrgh, apalagi sekarang?"

"Ini." Dia memberiku buku lagi.

"Ini bukan punyaku." Jawabku setelah mengamati buku itu.

"Jelas." Ucapnya santai.

"Lalu?"

"Kerjakan bagian-bagian yang sudah kutandai."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Aku ingin membantumu."

"Membantuku?"

"Aku ingin membantu nilaimu, Donghae-ssi." Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku.

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Kau membutuhkannya."

"Berhenti melihatku serendah itu, Hyukjae. Hanya karena kau pintar bukan berarti—"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku tidak pernah, sekalipun, menganggapmu rendah. Aku hanya benci caramu berperilaku dan memandang pada orang-orang yang mau belajar seolah mereka adalah orang paling aneh. Untukmu yang tidak tahu mengapa kami melakukan hal itu, bertingkah laku seperti itu, sangatlah kurang ajar, Donghae. Dan aku tidak menyukainya. Sama sekali."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat panjang itu, dia melihatku untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pergi. Aku terdiam seperti orang bodoh setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang lebih membuatku merasa gila adalah, aku mengerjakan soal-soal yang dia berikan. Aku tahu hasilnya tidak akan baik, tapi tetap saja, aku mengerjakannya. Bahkan Hyukjae pun tidak percaya juga. Dia tidak terlalu berharap sepertinya. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum senang di hadapanku karena aku mengerjakannya.

Jujur. Aku tidak siap untuk senyuman itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak percaya."

"Percaya apa?"

"Kau salah delapan dari sepuluh soal, Donghae. Seriously, bagaimana masa depanmu nanti, huh?"

"Aku tidak butuh logaritma untuk bertahan hidup, ok?" sarkasku.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau jelas butuh untuk paham tentang logaritma untuk bisa lulus sekolah, kau tahu?"

Mulutku ternganga sekejap. Dia bisa membuatku terdiam membisu karena perkataannya. Damn.

"Baiklah. Kerjakan soal-soal ini. Aku sudah membuat rumus-rumus yang mudah untuk kau pahami. Jika kau membacanya, aku yakin kau pasti paham dan mungkin saja nilaimu akan meningkat."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Hyukjae?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membantuku, kenapa?

"Nilaimu mengerikan."

"Begitu juga dengan nilai Kyuhyun dan Siwon."

"Mereka jauh lebih baik, setahuku."

"Hei."

"Apa?"

"Meskipun mereka adalah teman baikku. Bukan berarti aku sama seperti mereka dan aku juga menyukaimu, Hyukjae."

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau menyukaiku."

"Lalu apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Apa?"

"Pasti ada alasan dibalik kebaikanmu, iya kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu, sebagai teman mungkin?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau menjadi temanku?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hyukjae. Kenapa?"

"Itu, kurasa…kau tidak seburuk itu."

"Maaf?"

"Kau pernah membantuku, Donghae."

"Apakah ini semua tentang balas budi? Aku akan bilang padamu, kau tidak berutang apapun padaku. Paham?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kau berhenti bertingkah seolah kau peduli, jika pada kenyataannya kau hanya merasa kau perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk balas budi."

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Entahlah. Berhenti bertanya, Donghae."

"Berarti kau memang menyukaiku kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kuanggap iya."

"Kubilang tidak."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku, Hyuk."

"Terserah, Donghae." Uh-oh. Wajahnya sangat merah saat dia berjalan menjauh dariku. Aku hanya mampu tertawa geli atas tingkah lakunya itu. Tapi kemudian, seperti tersengat listrik aku tersadar dan berhenti. Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu senang saat menggoda orang yang seharusnya tidak kusenangi sama sekali? Mengapa secara sangat tiba-tiba aku merasa nyaman berbicara dan dekat dengannya? Apa karena ini baru pertama kali?

Sebenarnya, bagaimana bisa aku merasa sangat senang atas pemikiran bahwa Hyukjae menyukaiku, huh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**It's a short story from me. It will be two shots. Or three shots at max. The rest part is still ongoing. So, do you like it?**

**This story is inspired by something, though. Could you guess?**

**Feel free to comment and subscribe ^_^**


End file.
